1. Field
The following description relates to a surface light source device for recording and reproducing holograms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-dimensional image display devices, such as 3-dimensional (3D) image display devices, realistically and effectively display 3D images and are increasingly used in fields, such as medical imaging, games, advertising, education, military applications, etc. Accordingly, holography methods and stereoscopy methods have been actively researched.
In a holography method, overlapping a light incident from an object with a coherent reference light is recorded and reproduced in order to obtain a coherent signal. The holography method is an suitable method for realizing a multi-dimensional image, such as a 3D image. Since Dennis Gabor, an English scientist, developed the first hologram in the 1940s, many scientists have conducted research into holography. More recently, a variety of techniques for displaying holograms have been developed including, for example, a pulse laser hologram for a dynamic image, a stereohologram for a wide spatial view and wide viewing angle, an embossed hologram for mass production, a natural color hologram for displaying natural colors, a digital hologram using a digital imaging device, and an electronic holography for displaying an electronic hologram.
Surface light source devices for recording/reproducing a hologram as a 3D image are used in displaying a holographic image. In response to a hologram being optically recorded, a surface light source device that provides a coherent surface light is used to form interference fringes of an object beam and a reference beam. Also, a surface light source device is used for irradiating a surface light as a reproducing light to a medium onto which a hologram is recorded, and the surface light source device is used to display a 3D image. In addition, in response to a hologram being electrically recorded, a surface light source device is used to reproduce a hologram.